Roshambo
by The achievement hunter guy
Summary: Ever since his parents divorced, Jaune arc does not believe in love. But one rose might make him question how he feels about love. (Horrible summary ) Ruby x Jaune. Based on the song Roshambo by the network.


Present **time**

You can do it Ruby, you can do it.

Ruby was on the ground holding her knee in pain. Her sister Yang had a worried look on her face, along with her friends Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha. Everyone in the race passed her. It was obvious to everyone, that Ruby had lost the race. ' _Not if I have anything to do with it._ I ran out on track ignoring Yang calling my name.

 **5 days prior**

"Cmon Jaune, pleeeese come with me! I promise you won't half to do anything." Ruby was flat out begging me to come with her to the gym. So much for having a fun day indoors.

"Okay Ruby I'll go with you to the gym."

"Yay!", she said. Like always, Ruby was excited. As we walked to the gym I ponder something that has been on my mind for a long time.

Why are me and Ruby friends?

Its not that I don't like her, in fact I'm in love with Ruby. But why is she friends with me? On paper a friendship between us two seems impossible, but here we are.

Ruby believes in ghost, I think they don't exist. Ruby believes UFO sightings, I think there just weird lights in the shy. Ruby is…not the smartest person in the world, and I'm a straight A student. Ruby thinks the apocalypse is coming, and I think we're just gonna die of old age. Ruby thinks love exist, and I don't anymore.

 **I don't believe in the apocalypse.**

 **I don't believe in the end of time.**

 **I don't believe in the solar eclipse.**

 **I don't believe in Valentines.**

"Do you need any more water?", I asked. "No thanks", she said with a smile. She was working on her cardio.

"Don't work yourself to much okay. I'm gonna use the bathroom." She nods and continues to work. As I walk away from her I start to have flashbacks. Me and Ruby's friendship didn't receive a great reaction from our peers.

A couple of months ago a tried to steel panties from pyrryah Nikkos. I had a huge crush on Pyrryah and thanks to my…urges I saw a opportunity to steel her panties and I took it.

My plan was foiled when local bitch Weiss Schneen caught me with Pyrrah's panties in my hands. Needless to say it didn't turn out well. Now everybody thinks I'm a little pervert. That's funny. I don't remember asking anyone's opinion.

 **I don't believe I asked opinion.**

 **I don't believe I stretched the truth.**

 **I am not looking for a bargain.**

 **All I really believe in is you.**

When Ruby learned about this incident she still wanted to be my friend, even though her sister Yang is strongly against it. Ruby promises that she won't let Yang hurt me. Sure, let's see how that works.

As me and Ruby walk home from the gym, she starts telling me about a story she's reading for English. "It's such a heart breaking story. I really want Romeo and Juliet to get together in the end", she said as she started day dreaming.

The poor girl has always dreamed about finding her "prince". Even though she knew I didn't believe in love, she still likes to talk to me about her fantasies. How could I not listen, I could listen to Ruby go on and on about the lamest of topics just to be next to her.

The reason I don't believe in love is simple…it means nothing. My mother preached to me that being in was the greatest feeling the world. She said my father was her one true love.

3 days later we find out that she's been cheating on my father.

This is why love is bullshit. You can fall in love with in and out of love with a person in a matter of seconds. True love doesn't exsist. Hell I got over my crush on Pyrryah in a minute. Thanks for making that clear mom.

 **I don't believe in every thing I've read.**

 **I don't believe in promises.**

 **I don't believe in compromising.**

 **My own beliefs inside my head.**

 **I don't believe I asked opinion.**

 **I don't believe I stretched the truth.**

 **I am not looking for a bargain.**

 **All I really believe in is you.**

"You'll be their right? At 5:00", Ruby asked me. "Of course I will Ruby I wouldn't miss it for the world.", I said. My beautiful little rose smiles and hugs me before she walks off. Ruby's track meet is tomorrow and I'm gonna be their to support her.

(The next day)

As I wait for the next (with Ruby in it) I can't help but think about her. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her ever since I got here. It didn't help that she looked REALLY cute in her track outfit. Oh god why can't I control my feelings!?

I spot Ruby at the starting line and she waves at me, I wave back to her, I could feel myself blushing. Finally the race starts.

 **I don't believe I asked opinion.**

As the runners run around the track I stared at Ruby. By the final lap she was ahead of everyone, my beautiful rose is going to win!

 **I don't believe I streched the truth.**

Ruby and another girl were neck and neck. That is until the tripped her. "Ah!" Ruby feel on the ground holding her knee in pain. No. It's not ending like that.

(Present time)

"Jaune! Come back!", Yang yelled, but I ignored her. I run over to my beautiful rose and pick her up. "…Jaune, what are you doing?"

"Your not going down like that Ruby." I pick up bridal style and I start caring her to the finish line. At this point I'm sure the other girl won the race, but I don't think either of us care.

"Jaune…I….…I", Ruby starts to stutter. I see her starting to tear up probably due to the pain in her leg.

"Jaune I know you don't believe in love but…I love you". Wow. I can't believe it. She loves me.

 **I am not looking for a bargain.**

When we crossed the finish line I find a chair and sit her down in it. A bunch of nurses come over to check Ruby's leg. Her sister Yang comes over to make sure she's alright.

"Yang I'm fine, it's just a strain", Ruby says. Yang calms down and thanks me for helping her sister. I look at my beautiful Rose and kiss her on the lips. "I love you to Ruby"

 **All I really believe in is you.**

Authors note: Soooooooo…that's it. Did you like it? This is my first ever one shot and I've been wanting to do this for a while now. So please review and tell me what you think. Oh and the song is "Roshambo" by The network.


End file.
